Hermione's Dilemma
by XandrinaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione has had a crush on Draco Malfoy for two years, what happens when Harry and Ron find out? What happens when Draco finds out?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  


Draco Malfoy. Hermione said his beautiful name over and over inside her head. She would not dare say that name aloud unless it was in a disdainful manner. She sighed. He would never feel for her the way that she felt for him. How could he? He was against everything that she stood for; everything that she was. She cried whenever he called her names; she could not help herself. He could always find a way to hurt her.   
The more she thought about him the more horrible she felt. Draco Malfoy was supposed to be her arch nemesis, the person that she hated most in the whole world. In reality, Hermione did not really hate anyone, least of all Draco. These feelings that she had toward Draco made her feel as if she were completely letting her friends down. They would never understand the way that she felt. Never. Yet she could not help her feelings for him. Why? She had asked herself the question over and over again. All that she could conclude was that she felt the way she did toward Draco because she was not supposed to. She was crushing on Draco Malfoy because he was some sort of forbidden fruit that she was not supposed to have, but she really wanted.   
Most of the time Hermione worked diligently on her homework, trying to do anything to keep her mind off of Draco, but for the most part she was unsuccessful. She wanted him to feel the same way about her that she felt about him, but alas he never would. She was of non-wizarding family lineage. A mudblood as he had so often been sure to remind her of. Hermione loved her parents greatly, but sometimes it seemed as if life would be so much easier for her if she were in fact born into a wizarding family. Her parents would be able to understand what exactly it was that she was going through, it would be more acceptable for Draco to reciprocate her feelings, and in her mind these changes would make the world would just be a better place. Of course she knew this was overreacting on her part. She was a very logical young woman and saw this right off, but love tends to blind people, and that is what Hermione's infatuation with Draco was developing into. Only one sided love was never going to work, and she that much she was sure of.  
She knew that she would not be able to make Draco love her, and no matter what she tried to do to make that happen it was going to be nearly impossible. First off, by now he was probably one of the Dark Lords minions, or Death Eaters as they had been so eloquently dubbed. Secondly, she would never hear the end of it from Harry and Ron, and as much as she did not want to admit it, their opinions would always matter. She just could not have Draco, and she needed to find someone else to divert her attention from Draco.  
The bright side of the situation was that no one had really noticed that Hermione actually had a crush on Draco. She had done a good job hiding it from Harry and Ron, and most people assumed that she would much rather study then have a relationship. There was the brief fling with Ron that happened in fifth year, but that was none too special, and ended abruptly after a week and a horrible argument. They concluded after they made up that they were much better off being just friends, and she liked it much better that way. The truth, that she had hidden from him, was not only were they unable to get along for more than about twenty minutes, but also that the day that they had started their fling was the day that she had realized that she really did have feelings for Draco.  
Draco had been on her mind constantly for almost two entire years, and there was nothing that she could do to get over him. She had tried developing other crushes, and of course there were other boys that she liked... as friends... but she could not bring herself to the point of anything else. Her grades had even begun to slip slightly, but no one noticed, her grades were already so high that a slight slip in her grades did not mean much to the rest of the world. Nobody could tell the difference, but Hermione, and she hated the fact that she was not working to her full potential. She had tried multiple different spells and potions to try to make it so that she could concentrate and nothing had worked. Not even magic could get her over Draco; whatever was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  


Hermione jumped out of bed excitedly. Today was the first day of classes of her seventh year. She did not even try to kid herself into believing that part of her excitement did not come from the fact that she knew she would see Draco, even if it was only at breakfast. He would be there today, even if he never ate breakfast again the rest of the year because today was the day that everyone would get their schedules. She showered and used a drying spell on her hair. Her excitement of the summer was finding a spell to smooth her usually bushy brown hair. After casting the spell she looked approvingly at herself in the mirror. She was definitely going to be turning more than one head that day.  
Even though things were awfully dangerous within the wizarding world at this time, for the most part Hogwarts was still safe. Cornelius Fudge had made a huge mistake when he did not believe that Voldemort was back. This mistake had cost his life and the lives of many in the Ministry of Magic. The summer before Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts there had been an attack at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley had made it out of the building, badly wounded, but alive. Percy had not been so lucky. His body had never been found and no one had seen what had happened, but there was the assumption that he had been murdered. After this attack the wizarding world was pretty much in shambles. When Hermione caught word of this, she was convinced that Hogwarts was going to be closed, but Dumbledore had insisted that a wizarding education is important for young witches and wizards and had kept Hogwarts open.   
Hogwarts was now a safe haven for all those on the side of Dumbledore. There was the possibility that the Death Eaters had gotten into Hogwarts, though there had been no attacks. Harry had as held by tradition, gotten into a pair of situations with Voldemort. Shortly after the attack on the Ministry of Magic, Hermione and Harry had taken a trip to Durmstrang accompanied by Sirius who was no longer considered to be a murder after Peter Petigrew showed up at the Ministry of Magic the day of the attacks. There had been rumors that perhaps Percy Weasley was still alive and being held at Durmstrang, which was controlled by the Dark Lord.   
Karkaroff had been the one that Voldemort had referred to as the coward. Of course he went and found him. He was warned that much worse things would happen to him if he were to continue to try to hide from him then to just come back. From that point on control Durmstrang was Voldemort's alone, and Karkaroff was put under a Cruciatus Curse. His screams were continual and the pain was almost unbearable; the curse was only removed when the Dark Lord believed that he was just minutes from death if he did not. When they arrived Durmstrang, the whole place was deserted. When they tried to leave, they discovered that the whole trip had been a trap set up by the Death Eaters to catch Harry and take him to Voldemort.   
The Death Eaters were accompanied by dementors, who had joined Voldemort's side shortly after the attack on the Ministry of Magic. All of the prisoners in Azkaban that had been Death Eaters returned to the Dark Lord; those who were not were given the option, become Death Eaters or receive the Dementors Kiss. Most of them chose the former, thus increasing the Death Eaters numbers by many. Amazingly Sirius, Hermione, and Harry had been able to keep them all away long enough to get back to Buckbeak and get away.  
That summer was also the time that it was discovered that Lucius Malfoy had put the Crabb's, the Goyle's, and numerous other families under a spell that made them do anything that he desired them to do and made them significantly less intelligent. Surprisingly for the Goyle family this curse seemed to have been wasted, Gregory had failed out of Hogwarts the end of fifth year by being the first wizard in Hogwarts history to fail to receive any OWL's. As it turns out though, Vincent Crabb had intelligence that rivaled Hermione's. Not only that, but he had been incredibly kind since the curse had been taken off of him. He continued to hang out with Draco, which helped support the idea that Hermione had developed in her fantasies that Draco was really on the same side in the war. In addition to this, the fact that Dumbledore had allowed him to continue his education at Hogwarts seemed to be significant enough to quell her fears in that respect.  
She returned to her room and grabbed her Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 book and brought it down to the common room with her. She found that she had some extra time to read before Ron and Harry would be down to go to breakfast. She began to review the spells when a voice came from behind her saying, Goodness Hermione, you look incredible, even if you do have your head stuck in a book.  
Hermione found herself blushing, Why thank you Harry, what are you doing down here so early? I am usually down here quite a while before you or Ron come down for breakfast. You are breaking tradition. She laughed good naturedly.  
Well perhaps it is a break in tradition, Harry said sounding suddenly distant.  
Is something wrong? Hermione was now very concerned.  
I have been having the same nightmare for weeks, Harry replied sounding suddenly worn out, And in every dream Voldomort defeats me.   
Hermione put her book down and walked over to hug the suddenly small looking young man. His green eyes seemed to be glistening with tears. His hair was as messy as ever and he looked as if he had not slept in weeks. Hermione scolded herself for not noticing that there was something wrong with Harry sooner. Her mind had been on Draco so much lately, she failed to even notice that her friend was obviously suffering. For the time being she put Draco out of her mind. Do you want to talk about it? They were suddenly interrupted by Ron walking sluggishly down from the boys dorms.  
Harry replied trying to give her a reassuring smile.  
Time for breakfast, Ron said cheerfully, failing to notice that Harry did not look at all well and Hermione's looks of concern. I am starved.  
Hermione found herself suddenly annoyed by Ron's lack of perceptiveness. What was wrong with that boy? Then she realized that she had pretty much done the same thing. She scanned her mind for any memories of Harry in the past few days and realized that up until this morning there probably was not anything overtly obvious about Harry's distress. She still should have noticed because he was her friend. She wondered how she was going to make it through the year with her mind constantly on Draco, making some attempt to start getting the grades she knew that she was capable of, trying to help keep Harry and Ron out of too much trouble, and keeping up with her duties as Head Girl. It was going to be insane.  
A few weeks earlier she had received the letter telling her that she had been picked as head girl, and she was excited, yet somewhat disappointed. Draco was not head boy, and in all her dreams about being chosen as head girl, he had been chosen as head boy. Instead Vincent Crabb had been chosen as head boy. This was not really a surprising choice, since the curse that he had been under had been removed he had been a model student. He could frequently be found studying in the library, much like Hermione. Much of the time they could even be found studying together, as they realized that it helped them do even better in the classes and they enjoyed each others company. The past two years he had come in second in their class. They really were the obvious two choices for Head Boy and Head Girl: responsible, good students, and there was no question to where their loyalties lie. Some people had even theorized that the two of them would get together, but that was just not to be. Hermione still had very strong feelings for Draco, and though Vincent was a person that Hermione had begun to think of as a friend after all of their studying together in the library, she could not think of him as anything more. Hermione's logical side saw the fact that Draco's loyalty could be questioned, and that alone would be enough reason for him to not become Head Boy, but it had never stopped her from dreaming.  
Harry and Ron ate breakfast while Hermione passed out the schedules. When Hermione looked at her own her face brightened up and all her worries were suddenly gone. Hermione, what are you smiling about, we have every class but Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherin's? Ron asked disdainfully. His face was red with anger over the fact that he was going to have to spend large portions of everyday with those stupid gits that continually try to ruin his life, especially Malfoy. Ron thought that perhaps the Slytherin's would be almost bearable if it was not for Malfoy and his stupid antics about Ron and his families financial situation. Since it had been discovered that Draco's father had put spells on people to force them to do his will, Draco had been more unbearable toward Ron than ever.   
I was just thinking about how it was our last year and we decided to take almost everything together. Hermione said quickly covering. Arithmancy and Divination were the only classes they were not taking together. Hermione love Arithmancy, and there was no way that she was going to give it up her last year she could take it.  
Well Ron on the bright side for today at least, Harry included, we have Care of Magical Creatures first.  
Ron's face brightened significantly, Charlie said that there was going to be a surprise for us on our first day, do you have any bets on what that mean?  
they all said in unison.   
I bet Hagrid talked him into bringing Norbert. Hermione added with a smile. They finished their breakfast and headed up to the tower to get their books for the day.  
Care of Magical Creatures was kind of a disappointment. Charlie had not made it in from Romania yet. Some suspected there may have been an attack on the dragon camps by the Death Eaters. Nothing was really beyond the Death Eaters abilities in recent years. They did not attack Hogwarts, but only because Dumbledore was there. During Care of Magical Creatures, the seventh years sat outside under the glistening sun and chatted. It had become apparent that Charlie was not going to be coming, but they had no desire to go back inside the castle when it was so beautiful outside.  
Hermione was still curious to know what had happened in Harry's dream that had caused him so much distress. She did not dare bring it up around Ron though, it seemed that Harry did not want to tell Ron about whatever it was that this dream entailed. Instead the group theorized about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had been at the beginning of the term feast and had seemed fairly normal. A balding wizard with brown hair where he had hair. He wore a normal, not too flashy robe. It seemed strange to them that even Snape seemed to like him, and Snape despised most people in the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Finally the bell tolled to go to their next class, the suspense would be not much longer. The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts Seventh Years, I am Professor Walden. This year we are going to discuss Cornish Pixies.  
Cornish pixies? Semus Finnigan questioned. Why ever would we study Cornish Pixies for an entire year professor?  
Why would we study Cornish Pixies at ALL? Draco spoke in his usual smooth all-knowing sarcastic tone.  
I believe that if you learn to defend yourself against Cornish Pixies, you will be able to defend yourself against most anything. We will not be immobilizing them, instead I am going to teach you different ways to ward them off. There will be regular hands on experiments. Perhaps towards the end of the year, if I feel that you have all done well with the pixies we will move on to dementors. As you all know they are part of the Dark Lords army, and quite different from Cornish Pixies, but the spells to ward them off are quite tricky, and only the most advanced wizards tend to be successful. So, if we get to that point great, if not, no major crisis. Professor Walden droned on in a similar manner for the whole time that class was in session. He introduced the class to the topic as if they had never encountered them before. Of course, Draco was quick to point out that they had all dealt with Cornish Pixies in second year, and they were ready for something much more advanced than that.  
  
"That man is absolutely the most horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever." Ron lamented.   
"I agree completely." Hermione struggled to keep her in control of her emotions. "I like school generally, but I cannot see how I can possibly get through a year with that git as a teacher."  
"We can't even drop it, Defense Against the Dark Arts is required." Harry added.  
"Well _you_ possibly could contest it." Ron added thoughtfully. "I mean you are Harry Potter: Tri Wizard Cup Champion, Boy Who Lived to defeat the Dark Lord more times than anyone else. If there is anyone in the world who is not in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts education it is you."  
"No, if you two have to deal with this impossible git, it is my duty as your friend to see you through it." Harry decided.   
"I am going to the library." Hermione quickly exclaimed and ran off. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Hermione was quite the bookworm, there was nothing that they could find wrong with her sudden need to hit the books after their last class on the first day of classes of their seventh year.   
This time Hermione was not heading to the library to read up on any subject in particular. What Harry and Ron had failed to notice, was a particularly attractive blond boy with cloudy gray eyes that was also headed toward the library.   
It was within tradition that Hermione would go to the library on the first day of school. To the passing observer it would even seem as if she were accomplishing something. In reality though it was just that she were unable to stare dreamily at Draco because he was in the Restricted Section, and because it would give away her secret if she were to do that. Instead Hermione basked in the fact that they were in the same room and worked on the paper that Professor Walden had assigned on Cornish Pixies.  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. Hermione finished her paper on Cornish Pixies, continued to daydream about Draco, and for the most part went through a normal day at Hogwarts.  
After dinner in the Great Hall she was stopped by Ron on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Um, Hermione, Ron paused as if he did not know what he really wanted to say, and was just acting upon a whimsical idea. Can we talk?   
Of course Ron, Hermione answered in her usual caring manner. He stared at her for a moment and then looked away. Ron, is something wrong? She asked him, her voice full of concern.  
Um... um... He tried to find the words, but they were eluding him. What ever happened to us? He asked finally able to form a complete thought.  
What do you mean what happened to us?' Her face showed confusion, her mind was racing full of dread of what he might be talking about.  
I mean you and me fifth year. Everything seemed so perfect and then one fight and it is all over how can that be? What I am asking is... well... His bravery was slowly failing. He cursed at himself for being so timid. Hermione, you have not dated anyone since we dated, and I think that you feel the same way that I do, and I know you have been waiting for me to come and apologize for the whole mess, but Hermione it was fifth year...  
she interrupted. He really was trying to rekindle there relationship. He thought that she had not dated since fifth year because of him. I have not been waiting to get you back. She blurted out before she could stop herself.   
What...what do you mean? Ron questioned her. Hermione if you are going to turn me down I need a reason. His voice starting to build in anger. He had just put himself on the line and she was going to shoot him down. For what? So she could continue to study all of the time? The shock that she would say no was sinking in and he was going to find out why not.  
Hermione knew that she had just blown the cover on her feelings for Draco. How was she going to hide this; there was no way that she could change the subject, and for all of the covering up she had been doing, she did not have a cover story. She was not prepared for this to happen. There is someone else that I am interested in now. She softly whispered. Her eyes were filling up with tears, for she knew that any minute he was going to demand to know who, and she was going to tell him. He would never forgive her, and she would lose one of her best friends. Soon Harry would find out, and then he would probably turn on her too. She probably deserved it; she told herself. To fall for the enemy is to throw everything away. Nothing makes sense in these situations.  
I don't even want to know. Hermione if you do not want to go with me that is fine, but you have been giving me all of the signs that you wanted me back since fifth year, and when I finally act upon that you turn me down. Bloody hell Hermione, I never knew you were such a tease. Ron spat the words at her angrily and stormed off.  
I am not a tease! She shouted at him as she chased after him. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.  
Just leave me alone; I cannot stand to look at you. He glared at her. You are just as bad as Malfoy. At that he stormed off down the hall and left her there in shock. Tears were streaming down her face. This is not at all how she expected it to go, though the end was still the same. Ron hated her and Harry would most likely team up with Ron against her, and it would become a battle of the sexes, with the exception that she would truly be alone. They were her best friends, and she really had no one else that she would feel comfortable confiding in. She was now completely alone.   



	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  


Harry had decided to go to bed early. It had been a long day, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Suddenly, Ron burst through the dorm room door. He was beet red and thoroughly pissed. Harry did not dare say a word. I cannot believe that Hermione is such a tease! Ron angrily exclaimed.   
Harry had to had his laughter, Hermione was many things, but a tease was not one of those things. He was aware that Ron had thought that Hermione wanted him back, and had warned him that he did not think that was what she was hinting toward. Harry remembered the horrible falling out; he did not ever want to see something like that again. Finally able to regain control of his thoughts at the humor of the situation, he asked, I take it she did not want to get back together?  
She told me that she had most definitely not been waiting to get me back. She denied having shown me all the signs that she did not want to get together with anyone else, how is it that she won't get together with anyone else, and yet she doesn't want to get together with me? Ron's anger was slowly fading into distress.   
Harry did not know what to tell Ron. He had a great deal of trouble reading girls, and in this situation he was just as lost as Ron was. He had not believed that Hermione would want to get back together with Ron romantically, but he also did not know what Hermione was playing at... what if? A thought suddenly entered Harry's mind. What if Hermione was really interested in someone else, maybe him. Harry drifted off. He did not want to tell Ron his theory. Ron would be livid, and Harry had endured enough angry Ron from the night.   
Perhaps what?! Ron demanded.  
Harry sighed. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Maybe there is someone else that she is interested in? Harry offered.  
Like who, you? Ron spat.  
I am not sure, there are any number of people that she could be interested in that may not have shown an interest in her, thus those who have shown an interest in her she turns down because they are not the one. Harry replied. He was impressed at his eloquent reply, and secretly hoped that Ron would accept that and go to sleep.  
Like Vincent?  
Harry had not thought about Vincent. He was still taken by the fact that he was not the stupid lug that he had been just a few years before. Could Hermione possibly be interested in someone like him? Harry was upset by this idea. Harry had hoped that Hermione had secret feelings for him. Harry yawned and crawled into bed. Anything is possible Ron.  
~~~  
Hermione had returned to her dorm that night in tears. Lavender and Parvati had both tried to get out of her what had happened. This was all futile though, and finally Hermione had cried herself to sleep.  
~~~  
The Slytherin dungeons were busy that night with a celebration. Draco Malfoy had witnessed the exchange of words between Hermione and Ron; he was feeling rather cheery. He snuck downstairs to visit the kitchen and get some butterbeers for his house. He met up with a rather upset Dobby the House Elf. Draco Malfoy, sir. He started after receiving Draco's request for butterbeers for his house. He held some anger toward the boy that he had been forced to endure for the better part of eleven years. He did not want to concede to helping him with his celebration, but Dobby had an idea. Yes, Dobby will get them for you. Dobby gave Draco the lot of his request and then returned to the kitchen with a devious grin.  
Draco went down to the dungeons still gleeful about what he had seen. He told the whole Slytherin Common Room what he had seen. Vincent ran out of the room seemingly concerned about something, he returned shortly after, he had probably encountered Filch. Draco chuckled to himself. _Vincent probably has feelings for that stupid little Mudblood. If he knows what is good for him, he should avoid her at all costs. _  
The party in the Common Room went on until way past dawn, which probably was not good for the Slytherin's considering the classes that they had to attend in the morning. A few had gone up to bed, but for some reason many still hung around, and the butterbeer never ran out. Draco had passed out by the fire about 2:30 am. Pansy had noticed and while he slept she managed to bewitch his hair a lovely lime green color and made-up his face with way too much make-up. Draco awake and those remaining were hysterical. Draco Malfoy look atrocious.  
This was not to be the worse of Draco's circumstances. He awake with a large crowd laughing at him, and he could not speak a single word. It seemed that every time he tried to say anything he burped up blue bubbles. He stormed down to his dorm trying to figure out what had happened, and he had a thought that a certain, Dobby the House Elf, had something to do with the predicament that he was finding himself in.   
~~~  
Hermione awoke the next morning still trying to forget the previous evening and the argument that she had with Ron where he had called her a tease. _I am most definitely not a tease. _She thought angrily. _Who is he to call me a tease? At least when Draco calls me names they are somewhat based in reality. Draco would never call me a tease. A know it all Mudblood... _She shuddered as she thought the word. _But he would most certainly not think to call me a tease. _Her anger grew more and more the more she thought about he encounter with Ronald Weasley the previous evening. _What was I ever thinking having feelings for the stupid prat. He was worse than Malfoy ever is. _She sighed knowing that was not exactly true. Draco had a tendency to be more than a little horrible to her. Suddenly the combination of anger at Ron and sadness at realizing how lost in her dillusion she was, she began to cry again.  
~~~  
Harry awoke trying to remember what exactly had happened the previous evening. He had another dream about Voldemort and was trying to think of something a bit more cheery. All he found himself left with was the memory that his two best friends were totally livid at one another, or at least that was his assumption from what Ron had left him with the previous evening. He decided that perhaps he should talk to Hermione and try to make her feel better. _Especially if I am the one that she has been waiting for. _He thought to himself. He felt horrible that Ron was so upset, and yet he could not shake the possibility from his mind that maybe, just maybe Hermione had feelings for him. He quickly got dressed and headed down to the Common Room. It was dark heading down the stairs, but he could make out a figure for the fire. _Hermione, no that isn't her. _The figure by the fire was crying, which was the state that he had expected to find Hermione in, but the figure by the fire was Ginny Weasley.  
Harry approached the fire quietly, unsure of what to say or do when he got there. He put a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulder and she began to sob even more uncontrollably. Her fiery red hair was tangled and flew in every direction. She appeared to have been crying by the fire all night. Ginny, what happened?  
This simple question seemed to be a trigger. Somehow, and Harry was not sure how, she seemed to cry even harder. Harry just held her, not knowing quite what else to do. Finally she fell asleep in he arms. _Goodness is everyone having a tear fest today? _About this time Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs. Harry looked up and saw that she too had her share of crying the previous evening, just as he had assumed. Harry gently lay Ginny down on the floor and made his way over to Hermione, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was there. This was probably good for them both; had she noticed him coming toward her, she probably would have made her way back up to her dorm in a flash of tears. Instead, she did not notice him until he had pulled her into a hug. 'Mione, everything is going to be all right. He cooed in her ear as her crying slowly subsided. Ron told me what happened. Harry explained releasing her from their embrace. He is overreacting, and he will get over it. Then you can tell him who it is you are really waiting for if not him.  
Hermione gasped. _Oh my gosh, he knows! Whatever am I going to do. Nonononono!!! I thought I had done such a good job hiding my feelings for Draco.   
_ Hermione, if I may ask, Harry interrupted Hermione's thoughts of horror. I know who it is you have been avoiding dating guys for. Harry chose his words carefully. He was so convinced in his mind that he was the one that she had been waiting for that he just wanted her to confess. Instead at this point she began to sob.  
_ There is no use denying it anymore, Granger. _She thought to herself. How did you know about my feelings for Draco, Harry? She asked in a whisper.  
Harry exclaimed in severe shock and disgust. _Oh my gosh it isn't me... Ron is never going to speak to her again. _I thought it was me.   
_ Oh no! What have I done, he didn't know. Good job keeping your cool Granger. _Hermione scolded herself. Harry, please don't tell anyone, it has been my most carefully guarded secret since the moment that I realized it.  
_ Well Ron won't kill her if he doesn't know... _I don't know Hermione. Ron is totally devastated. This will totally make it so much better. Harry said sarcastically. Of course I will keep it a secret.  
Keep what a secret? Ginny asked groggily from behind them.   
Hermione and Harry said in chorus.   
Are you two secretly dating? Ginny asked as Ron made his way down the stairs.  
YOU TWO ARE WHAT?! Ron asked infuriated. Harry after all I confided in you, and you were dating her the whole time! He stormed out of the room and down to the Great Hall.  
Great, look where secrets put us Hermione. Harry said angrily. _Now I don't have any friends. I can barely look at Hermione and Ron now thinks that we are having some sort of secret relationship.  
_ So you really are dating? Ginny asked quietly.  
No, we aren't. We never have dated and I would never think of dating her. Harry spat glaring at Hermione. Yes Hermione, I will keep your secret, after seven years of friendship I owe you that much, but after this I never want to have to speak to you again unless absolutely necessary. Harry left a devastated Hermione with Ginny while he went down to the Great Hall to try to salvage what was left of his friendship with Ron.  
Whatever was that about? Ginny asked Hermione after Harry left the room.  
_Well what do you have left to lose? _Hermione asked herself. Well Ginny it goes like this... Hermione went on to tell Ginny about everything. The two year crush on Draco, the incident with Ron, and what had just happened.  
_goodness this is not good. _Ginny chose her words carefully. First we have to try and make my pigheaded brother see that your friendship is more important than a little misunderstanding. Then we have to get you your man.  
_Is this girl crazy? Does she not realize that this is Draco Malfoy that we are talking about?  
_ No, what Hermione? No we don't try to fix things with Ron. Sweetie I know that he can be pigheaded sometimes, but it is your seventh year, you have to fix things with him. Your friendship even managed to survive through that horrible breakup you had. It has to survive a little infatuation with a mean, but very good looking Slytherin.  
_ Oh my, I am going to totally regret this. _Okay. We will smooth things over with Ron, but as for me getting Draco, I do not think that there is any way in the world that I will be able to make that work.  
Leave that to me Hermione. Ginny said with a wink. Now let us go fix things with my brother. Hermione was doing noticeably better, and whatever had caused Ginny to be in tears at fire all night seemed to have left her mind for the time being. What they saw when they entered the great hall was kind of a surprise. Headmaster Dumbledore was breaking up a fight between Ron and Harry. I did not know Dumbledore ever broke up fights. Ginny whispered.  
Me either. Hopefully he does not expel them. Hermione breathed.  
Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, will you please come with us? Dumbledore's voice broke into both of their thoughts. They followed gravely as they were led to the Headmaster's office. He motioned for all of them to be seated and then he spoke sternly, You are all too good of friends for this to be happening. You will fix your friendships now. The Dark Lord will use any opportunity given to make sure that misunderstandings like this divide us all. He rose. You will not be able to leave this room until you have all resolved your issues. With that he left the four stunned teenagers alone.  
Well I am most certainly not going to hang around and listen to Harry and Hermione tell me about their secret rendezvous. I am out of her. Ron made a move for the door, but one of the paintings interrupted.  
You heard the Headmaster. You are not to leave until your friendships are restored. I don't care if it takes days, weeks or months. I will not let you out until it is restored. Ron sat back down angrily.  
Ron, perhaps if you would stop being so pigheaded and listen you would find out that you are angry about the wrong thing. Harry spat angrily. Sorry Hermione, but I want to get out of her someday so if you do not tell him I will. I believe that because it is your secret to tell, perhaps it would be best if it came from you.  
Ginny put a hand an Hermione's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. _It will all be over in just a moment whether I tell him or not. He will never forgive me and we will still be stuck in here forever, but I am so tired of keeping secrets. _ She took a deep breath. First off Ron, I would like to inform you that had you hung around the Common Room for another minute, we would have explained to you that Harry and I are not involved in any sort of secret relationship. Actually if you would have hung around another minute you would have seen Harry hatefully end our friendship and run after you. _Keep your cool. You will not cry. You will tell things as they are, and then you can cry. _  
If, and I am not saying that I believe this, but if you are not dating Harry in secret, then why exactly won't you date me? Ron said through gritted teeth. _ See her try to lie her way out of this. She is going to have to come clean as the tease that she really is.  
_ He wants me to be lying. He wants it to be Harry so he can be mad at the two of us. He is most definitely NOT going to react well to the truth. Well you see Ron, she paused and took a deep breath,   
You know, if he actually got what you just said he deserves an award. Harry growled. _ I cannot believe that she has feelings for Malfoy. That stupid prat. He is going to get a nice hexing when I get out of here.  
_ What about Malfoy? Ron asked raising his voice. _She could not have possibly just said that she had a secret crush on Malfoy?!  
_ Ron, Hermione has a crush on Malfoy, not on you. Now hug and go back to being friends. Ginny interjected._ Please let this work. Please let this work. _At that precise moment Ron fainted.  
Now look, you killed him. _I wonder if all but one of us dies if the fourth person will be let out by default. _Harry pondered.  
No, this happens every time he gets news he doesn't like. Ginny replied.  
He dies every time he gets bad news? Harry questioned. _Goodness, I am going to ask him what the afterlife is like.  
_ No, he is fainted. He should awake shortly. Ginny answered curtly. _Why did I ever have a crush on him? Oh yeah, hero of the wizarding world, attractive, beautiful eyed, but he is so dang stupid today. It must be the anger. He most definitely does not wear anger well.  
_ Ooh look ice water. Hermione said deviously, picking up a glass of ice water that had just appeared on Dumbledore's desk. _I have most definitely had enough of those two and their anger. This way I can get back at one of them. _She dumped the water on Ron, who yelped and stood up quickly.  
Great now we are all going to be dehydrated by the time we get out of here because Miss I'm So Smart has decided to dump our only water on poor Ron who has just gotten the news that not only does the girl of his dreams not want him, she wants his worst enemy. _Girls and their feelings. Why can they not choose guys worthy of them.  
_ First of Harry, SHUT UP. Hermione shouted. _That felt good. _Secondly, I love both you and Ron, like brothers, and I suppose that brothers are supposed to hate all of the people that their sisters go for.  
I haven't had this problem with Ginny. Ron interrupted. _What would I have done if Ginny would have tried to date Malfoy? Wait, Ginny is smarter than that.  
_ I am so tired of having to keep this a secret! I just want to have someone there who will support me no matter what and not judge me, just because I cannot keep myself from having feelings for Draco. Don't you think that I have tried to stop having feelings for him? I have tried and tried, and failed. Hermione started to sob uncontrollably. Ginny tried as best she could to comfort her.  
Well Hermione, admitting that you have a problem is the first step to recovery. Harry said cheerfully. _Now that it is out in the open, we will just mix up a potion and it will be all good. I can have my friends back, and things will be back the way that they are supposed to be.  
_ Ginny interjected, maybe Hermione is not the one with the problem, maybe you two are the ones with the problem and she just foresaw that you two would not accept her feelings so she had to hide them. _Honestly sometimes men are so dense.  
_ Yes, and falling for the enemy should be all okay? Ron said sarcastically. _What is Ginny going on about. Obviously the reason Hermione did not tell us is because she knew that it was wrong to fall for Malfoy.  
_ Are we at least all friends again? Hermione asked between sobs. _I can't get through this alone!  
_ Yes, we are friends. Ron answered curtly. Harry sat quietly contemplating in the corner.  
Ginny asked.  
_ How am I supposed to be friends with someone who seems to think that dating my worst enemy would be great fun? Whatever is she thinking? Is she thinking? I don't think that she is, if she were thinking she would realize that she most definitely cannot have a relationship with Malfoy. Malfoy would not date Mione. He calls her all sorts of horrible names. _But she can't... Harry drifted off. _He is going to hurt her, and I won't be able to protect her.  
_ She can't what Harry? Ginny asked sharply.   
He'll hurt her. Harry said as he the tears trickled down his face. _I would not hurt her. Ron would not hurt her. Why is she so insistent on someone who continually hurts her?  
_ Harry, that is not your problem. Hermione firmly stated. _What is he going on about? Does he think that I have never noticed all of Draco's snide comments toward me?  
_ _ How do I say this and not have Ron hate me forever? _I love you Hermione, Ron loves you too, and there is not going to be anything that we can do when he hurts you. _Yes, that will work, yet is this friend love I speak of, or love love?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  


  
It had been a few days since Harry and Ron had agreed to still be friends with Hermione, despite her inexplicable crush on Draco Malfoy. Yet in spite of the reluctant agreement the air was still tense, as if in anticipation of an approaching storm. The boys were unable to see what Hermione would see in such a tremendous git. Hermione awoke to Ginny shaking her sharply. Are you ready? the fiery redhead asked excitedly.  
Ready for what? Hermione muttered sleepily.  
Ready to seduce one utterly sexy Slytherin. Ginny answered curtly.  
Ginny, the boy hates me. How in the world am I going to seduce him?   
By being your sexy self.   
That hasn't worked so far...  
That is where I come in.  
He won't even give me the time of day without a snide comment. What can you do? Hermione questioned with an air of desperation in her voice.   


~~~  


Harry asked his roommate who was angrily putting on his robes for the day. Are you all right?  
JUST WONDERFUL! Ron snapped at his unsuspecting roommate, who winced. _Why did Harry even bother to ask? It isn't like I am appearing to be happy._  
Does this have anything to do with a brilliant brunette and a slimy blond Slytherin? Harry asked carefully.  
No, nothing at all. I was only rejected by my best friend for the lowest of the low. No, I am not bothered at all. Ron replied while angrily searching his trunk for something, though not even he really knew what it was that he was searching for. Ron suddenly stopped his searching. What if we could make Hermione fall in love with you instead of Malfoy? I mean, you love Mione as a friend don't you?  
Yes, but Ron... _I would love for her to be in love with me instead of Ron. I could love Hermione. I could treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I could love her for who she is, but why would Ron...?_  
No, it is perfect, she would fall in love with you, you are charming, and all the girls swoon over you. You are the bloody Boy Who Lived, what girl doesn't like that? _Girls love celebrity guys... Hermione is a girl. I think this will work_  
Ron, I thought you liked Hermione.  
Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. A man can only take rejection like that from a woman once. More than that just shows weakness. I have moved on.   
Moved on? Harry was thoroughly confused on how someone could move on so quickly.  
Yes, moved on my dear man. Moved on to a lovely Ravenclaw. Some people think she is loony, but I think she is perfect.  
Loony Luna? Harry tried to hide his laughter.  
And what on Earth do you have against my Lovely Luna? Ron angrily asked with his hands on his hips.  
Harry stopped his laughter. I was just surprised, that is all. I really did not think that she was what you were looking for. Ron wondered out of the room, satisfied with Harry's answer. _Goodness, that boy sure got over Hermione's rejection quickly.   
_

~~~  


Hermione, we are going to make a potion. Ginny replied.  
Ginny, we CANNOT make a love potion. Too many things could go wrong. _What is she thinking? Doesn't she know why love spells are considered to be a dark art_. _Meanwhile love from a love spell is just as bad as no love at all. Love from a spell is not real._  
Not a love potion, she laughed at the brunette's one track mind. We aren't going to make him love you, we are going to make you both see each other as you really are. If all goes well, either you will determine that he isn't worth your time, when you see what he really is, or he will determine that you ARE worth his time. _Hopefully the latter. Maybe the prior also. That stupid git needs his share of rejection too._  
What are the side effects?  
The side effects, oh yeah... _She isn't going to like this._  
GINNY! WHAT ARE THE SIDE EFFECTS? Hermione demanded. _This is a pretty good idea. Please let the side effects be minor. _She pleaded with whatever greater power may have been listening._  
_ The only real side effect is that everyone will see you as you really are, and you will see everyone as they really are.  
Well that isn't too awful.... _Shouldn't everyone want the world to see the real them. Facades are so..._  
The world will see your feelings toward Draco. Ginny added before she realized what she had said.  


~~~   


Harry chased his best friend down the stairs. _He must really have had a few too many butterbeers in the past few days. Why would he want me to have Mione? Not that I mind... Bad, bad Harry. You aren't supposed to think of her that way. She dated your best friend. She is your best friend.... Aren't you supposed to marry your best friend. I could marry Hermione... _Harry drifted off into a daydream about marrying Hermione and tripped down the last eight stairs.  
Mate, are you all right? Ron asked while offering Harry a hand. _This just isn't his day is it?_  
Yes, fine. Harry answered quickly, brushing himself off. Ron, about what you said, I thought we offered our support. _He can't deny that. I did not want to be supportive, but I do want her to be happy._  
We did, but you seemed as bothered by it as I was. You know as well as I do that it isn't just that she has fallen for Malfoy that is bothering you. Ron stated simply. _He has to go for this. I will not have Malfoy dating my best friend if I can help it._  
Who has fallen for Malfoy? Colin Creevy asked. He had been coming down the stairs and had seen Harry fall, and hadn't been able to get to Harry until this time. Colin had grown up quite a bit since his first year. He had given up stalking Harry everywhere with a camera, and though Harry was still occasionally annoyed by him, he had realized that Colin was not a terrible guy. _They can't have him! He's mine! He's MINE! First Harry didn't want me, now someone is going to try to compete with me over Draco. I'll take em down. I'll take em down!_  
Even so, he knew that Hermione's secret was still meant to be a secret, and he intended to be a good friend and keep her secret. Fallen for Malfoy. Nobody said anything about anyone falling for Malfoy. We were just saying that lately it seems that Malfoy has fallen off his wonder boy pedestal. Weren't we Ron? Harry nudged Ron.  
_ Good. No one better want my Draco. Someday he is going to be mine. All mine._  
Oh yes, because everyone knows about that pedestal Malfoy has always been on. You know now that his father was discovered to have put Crabbe, Goyle and numerous others under a curse a couple of _years _ago, Harry gave Ron a look. _Goodness that looks like one of those looks my mother gives me... _Yes... very bad fall.   
By this point they had reached the Great Hall for breakfast, and a tall blonde had also heard part of their conversation. Someone had a bad fall huh Weasel? Draco Malfoy said in his typical sarcastic drawl.  
_ There he is. So beautiful. Those strong arms. That tight arse. That sexy smirk. Just kill me now. He doesn't even notice me. Someday he will._  
Yes, kinda like this, Ron said and without much movement Ron pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Malfoy, causing Malfoy to immediately fall to his knees. Ron gave Harry one of the first genuine grins that he had seen in days. I knew being related to Fred and George would come in handy someday. They headed off to the Gryffindor table, leaving Malfoy to figure out what to do. Every time he tried to stand up he would fall back down to his knees. Colin tried to help him, but Draco angrily shooed him away.  
_ I got to touch him. I got to touch him. How dare Ron? Well I did get to touch him... yay Ron! Again. Again._   
Harry asked between laughs, What are those, and is he ever going to be able to stand up again? Hermione is not going to appreciate you cursing the object of her affection. _Though if Hermione were not in the picture I would be okay with you cursing Malfoy from here to the moon._  
Not to worry Mate. It wears off in about ten minutes. Just enough time to be publicly humiliated in the Great Hall in front of those slithery Slytherin's. Ron said, laughing at his own joke. _Sometimes I am as funny as Fred and George. Percy is funny too. Oh... Percy. _Ron's mood faltered. _Ooh, it is my sister... I love my sister. _He started grinning like a loony.  
So about earlier... Hermione and Ginny showed up at just this moment. Harry blushed.  
We'll talk about it, in the dorm, after classes.  
_It is definitely better not to discuss this now. I wonder what Ron has planned. He isn't usually the planner, as much as there is to help execute. I hope this is good._  
You'll talk about what later? You aren't making any sort of evil plots without us are you? Ginny asked. Shooting her brother a look quite similar to the one that he had gotten from Harry earlier.  
Harry and Ron both answered with urgency.  
You better not be. Ginny said with a sound of finality in her voice. _They better not dare mess with this._  
So how is your plan to snag your slimy prince going Ron questioned.   
Ron, you promised! Ginny exclaimed.  
No Small One, I promised to still be friends, I did not promise to not make jokes about it.   
_ Small One? Since when did he call me that? _Ron, are you all right?  
Just wonderful, Ron replied cheerily.  
_ I think that Ikle Ronnikins has been playing with something that he was most certainly not supposed to be. _Whatever you say, oh brother of mine.   


~~~  


The day went by quickly, and suddenly Ron and Harry found themselves in their dorm room ready to discuss Ron's plan to make Hermione fall in love with Harry instead of Malfoy. Ron, you know when she finds out what we are doing she will never forgive us. _I don't want her to hate me forever. I would rather her spend the rest of her life with Malfoy and be my friend, then not and never speak to me again._  
Mate, what do you take me for? Do you think we are going to tie her up and trap her somewhere where you come and save the day or do you think we are going to put her under a love potion. No, no, NO! We aren't stupid, or mediocre wizards. We are not going to force her to fall for you. We are going to...  
We are going to what? Harry prodded.  
Well actually, I am not quite sure yet. I thought I would have a brilliant idea by now, but really I am just as lost at what we are going to do as you are. Ron replied happily. _What? I was supposed to have a plan? Who needs a plan?_  
RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? You say all of this like it is perfectly okay. You led me to believe that you had an idea. A plan, Mate, a plan.  
We will find one soon enough. Has anyone told you that you worry to much Harry. Everything will work out in time.  
Ron, I have a Dark Lord breathing down my back. He would rather have me dead than happy. I have a best friend who has fallen for a low life scum of the universe, and now I have a best friend who has just lost it. Could things possibly get any worse.  
Harry, things can always get worse. Ron replied happily.  
Harry stormed out of the room. _When did he get such a cheery outlook on life? Yes Harry, the Dark Lord wants to KILL you, but first all of your friends are going to go insane. First Hermione falls for Malfoy, AND keeps it a secret for two years. Then when she tells everyone, all is well, we'll just make things work out for her. Ginny must have something wrong with her too. Malfoy is most certainly not going to go for this. Then Ron, my best mate decides that it would be loads of fun to convince me that he has a plan on how to make Hermione fall for me instead, when it just turns out that he needs to be taken to St. Mungo's with Lockhart. What sort of sick universe have a fallen in to?  
_

~~~  


So what do you think? Is it worth it to you to get your Slytherin Prince? Ginny asked Hermione. They were in the back corner of the library.   
The Mudblood has a Slytherin Prince? Is it a first year? I don't think any Slytherin that is not a first year would be dumb enough to fall for you. You may be pretty... _Not as pretty as Weasley... Since when was Weasley attractive? _But no Slytherin would allow themselves to fall for a Mudblood like you Granger. _Weasley though... no Mudblood lover, Mudblood lover. _Go find yourself a nice Gryffindor. They are brave, maybe they will brave the likes of you. Without another word he left the library. Ecstasy filled his soul as he realized that he had probably managed to hurt Granger worse than ever before.  
Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. _What was I ever thinking? This really is the impossible task. Not even seeing the real me will change his mind. A love potion might work to bring about a fake love, but I will never even get Draco to LIKE me, let alone want anything more with me. I probably couldn't even whore myself out to him.  
_ Don't listen to him, once he knows the real you, he will regret that he ever dared to say that to you. _Darn Malfoy for interfering. How is this ever going to work?_  
Ginny, who am I kidding. This is never going to work. The only way he would ever look at me the way that I want him to, is if I was have to be someone else. A pureblood witch. Not me at all. Hermione grabbed her books and ran out of the library. Tears streamed down her face. _Why was I not born to a wizard and a witch?_ _I just want to be a pureblood witch so that I can snag my self a sexy Slytherin. Is that too much to ask?_  


~~~  


Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, making a very sad attempt at writing his essay for potions class. Hermione would probably be proud of him for starting the essay the day that it was assigned instead of putting it off. Really he was doing it because he knew that she would be in the library, and Ron was in their dorm room, probably trying to tell Seamus about the great wonders of life. Seamus had gone up shortly after Harry left, and he hadn't left yet. Harry was happy that someone other than him was going to have to deal with Ron's insanity. _Maybe later I will ask Seamus if Ron is loony. Knowing my luck, when Seamus comes back down from being in Ron's company, he will be loony too. Maybe I should talk to someone about Ron. Maybe he needs help... no, that is just something that those commercials on television at the Dursley's would say. Maybe I am going loony. Why am I even bothering to write this potions essay? Snape hates me, he is never going to mark this thing as done well. Whether I write it now, revise it, and make it perfect, or if I write it the day before, it is still going to get the same comments, the same reaction. Sometimes I..._  
Suddenly his attempt at essay writing was interrupted when Hermione came bursting through the portrait whole obviously in distress. _Goodness, what did Malfoy do now? _'Mione, what happened? Harry asked. He took her books and stuck them on the floor, pulling her into a hug and letting her just cry.   
she continued sobbing. I wish I were a pureblood witch.   
No you don't. You are perfect just the way you are.  
No, I need to be a pureblood witch. It is the only way. She pulled out of the embrace.  
And how do you plan to do that? Harry asked wide eyed.  
You'll see. She picked up her books and headed back to her dorm. Thank you, Harry.   
_ What did I do? Goodness everyone really is even more loony than Luna. _The portrait whole then opened up again and a ghost white Ginny appeared.   
Is Hermione here?   
In her dorm. Harry replied pointing toward the stairs that led to the girls dorms.   
Harry it is so horrible. Draco came, and he overheard Hermione and I talking. I made a comment, and he Harry it was so horrible. She was so upset.  
She isn't as bad now. Harry chose his words carefully. Though now she is going on about the need to be a pureblood witch.  
She disappeared to the girls dorms without another word.   
_ Loony I tell you. Voldemort must have cursed them with looniness. He probably thinks it will drive me to insanity, and he is right.  
  
  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who have posted comments and reviews, as well as to my wonderful betas Samantha and Julie. I hope that you all enjoy the betaed version of the chapter. Hopefully chapter 5 will be out to you soon.  
Xandrina  
  
Chapter 4  
_Harry probably thinks that Hermione and I are coming up with some great plan on how to make her a pureblood witch now. _Ginny thought as she entered her dorm room. Everyone else that lived there was already asleep. Quietly she plopped herself on her bed. _He certainly must be under enough stress trying to defeat Voldemort; worrying about how Hermione is going to deal with her crush on Draco should not fall on him.  
***Flashback***  
_ Weasley, I thought you had no intentions' of ever being alone anywhere with me. Draco sarcastically commented as the redhead entered the room.  
Your offer was simply too good to resist. She answered sweetly. _What is going on with me? _  
***_End Flashback***  
Then again given the current situation, it probably shouldn't fall on me either. What have I done?  
~~~  
Nothing! How can the books have nothing on changing one's heritage? Certainly someone has despised their lineage before. _Hermione flipped angrily through another unhelpful spell book.   
Hermione, are you ever going to go to sleep? Lavender interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Some of us would like to be able to sleep, say sometime tonight?  
Well some of us have more important things to worry about than sleep! Hermione snapped.  
Hermione, are you all right? You don't seem like yourself lately, Lavender offered sympathetically.  
Just peachy. I will go to the Common Room, then you can get your precious sleep.  
I was just trying to help, Lavender stated helplessly. You just seem like you need some female input.  
I just want to solve my problem and begin living, Hermione stormed out of the room.  
~~~  
Draco Malfoy wondered around the Slytherin Common Room holding a letter that every Slytherin either awaited with anticipation or dread. His hands were shaking and his heart was in his throat. He slowly unfolded the letter and read it to himself.  
**Mr. Malfoy,  
I hope that this letter finds you in good health, regardless of your current situation with your father and his present predicament. I know you know what I want from you with the arrival of this letter. You will appear in the Forbidden Forest on the night of the full moon to receive your induction into the Death Eaters. **_Yes, and the hidden text is Draco I don't like those who go against my will. Do know I will rid the world of all those you care about and then yourself if you do not join?' Just like he did to Vincent._**  
See you then,  
Your Lord and Master Voldemort **_My Lord and Master?! Who does this guy think he is? I am my Lord and Master, and nothing that man would like to do to stop that will succeed.   
Is he even a man? What exactly is he? Ooh, I spent a really long time in an out of body experience because some big bad baby attacked me. I'm scary! Obey me and fear me, I am Lord Woosymore. Who does he think he is kidding?  
~~~  
_ Hermione murmured into the book that she was resting her head on. _This book really did me no good. _She wiped the puddle of drool off of her face. _What time is it? _She looked at her clock and was filled with a sense of alarm. _Oh goodness! If I do not hurry, I will miss breakfast. _ She hurriedly fumbled with her clothes and rushed down the stairs. She was in such a hurry that she forgot about the broken star and tumbled head over heels down the stairs. A hand appeared and offered to help her up as soon as she had stopped. She looked up in shock. _Malfoy, offering to help me up? Whatever is going on?  
_What Granger? Does this go against your stereotypical thoughts of me? Is being gentlemanly against all laws of being The Evil Draco Malfoy. Draco's voice though filled with sarcasm also seemed to have a twinge of hurt hidden in its depths. _Then again I am sure that it probably is against Lord Oooh I'm So Scary's code, but he doesn't count._  
_No, I just was not expecting it. _By this time he had all ready helped her up, but she was just beginning to regain her composure. Thank you, was all that she was able to muster, though her voice was filled with gratitude  
No problem. _Has her hair always looked like that? _He asked himself. They both then proceeded to the Great Hall, where a stream of owls were flying in with the mail.  
Good morning Harry, Ron, Ginny. Hermione cheerfully announced her presence while acknowledging each of her friends.  
_Goodness, someone is in a good mood this morning. _Harry thought to himself.  
Ginny started, a grin playing with her lips, did I just see you walk in here with Draco? Part of her tone was teasing, but the other was curious with a desire to know if her eyes were deceiving her.  
You just walked in here with who? Ron questioned accusingly. His face had quickly turned as red as his hair. He was wringing his hands as if he were going to break something.  
Ginny used a warning tone that reminded him greatly of his mum. Ron quieted himself, but his coloring become even brighter as more blood rushed to his face.  
I fell down the stairs, Hermione answered Ginny quietly while looking down at her plate. The blood was rushing to her face, and both she and Ron were looking like quite the red-faced pair. Draco helped me up. He was quite the gentleman. A smile crept to her face as it always did when she allowed her thoughts to drift to him.  
Harry started, worry creeping into his voice, I know you think that he is wonderful and sweet, but you know as well as I do that there is more to Malfoy than that.  
Yes, he is wonderful and handsome, too. Quite good with the ladies too I must add. A voice drawled from behind them.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked up in shock. Draco stood before them, waiting for some sort of reaction. Ginny shot Ron a warning look. _Why does she keep trying to be Mum. I could show him a thing or two. _ Ron thought angrily. _Doesn't she know that he is scum?   
_Cat got your tongue Weasley? Draco questioned noticing the exchange of glances between Ron and Ginny.  
Ron shot Draco a vehement look.  
Well no need to be rude. I was just _trying _to be civil. Seems to me that Granger should not be questioning my behavior, but perhaps that of her friends. I did not start all of this, but I am offering to end it. Draco offered his hand as if to shake on an agreement.  
The hell you didn't start all this! You started all this back in first year, when you tried to convince Harry that he shouldn't be friends with me and rather with you and your kind. Ron was about to take Draco's hand and push it away.  
Mr. Weasley, are you bothering Mr. Malfoy? You do know that fighting is against the school rules. Ten points from Gryffindor and I am going to be forced to give you detention for this. Be careful, if you are caught breaking too many school rules, I will be forced to expel you. Detention. My classroom tonight at seven. Do not be late. Snape was there and gone so quickly that Ron had thought that maybe he had imagined it.  
Goodness Weasley, I don't even have to try to get _you_ in trouble, Malfoy taunted.  
Hermione asked in quiet pleading, will you please just go and allow me to deal with Ron. You can come and do what ever you want to later.  
Ginny nodded in agreement with Hermione.   
_I don't have to listed to that Mud... I am going to have to stop calling her that, and the Little Weaslette agreeing!. _ he said through gritted teeth as he turned and walked away.  
Harry started to try to talk to Ron, but Ron glared at Harry and stormed out of the Great Hall before Harry could get another word in.  
_I don't need to hear it from him too. I don't want to hear about any of it. Did everyone fall off the Hogwarts Express and forget that we don't like Malfoy. Now everyone adores him. I am their friend, not Malfoy. Why can't they see that whatever he is doing right now? He is playing them. _Ron stormed out of the Great Hall. No one followed.  
~~~  
It was late afternoon when Hermione arrived back at the Common Room. _Nothing! I guess changing my family history is not going to work. _Suddenly images of her mum and dad filled her head. Tears filled her eyes and through her blurred vision she dropped her books and fell to her knees, her tears were now spilling out and there was nothing she could do to stop them. _I am so awful. How could I? How could I?  
~~~  
_ Draco shouted as he entered the library. Madam Pince gave him a warning look. _What is she glaring at? No need to get upset. I just have to find Vincent. Now! What is so awful about that? _Draco ran his fingers over the letter in his pocket, scanning the room.  
Draco, the library is a place for quiet. Vincent came up behind Draco. I have a pretty good idea what you are here for, but we cannot talk about it here. He pulled a letter that looked remarkably like the one that Draco had been grasping in his pocket.  
Then where? Draco demanded.   
Follow me.   
Draco followed mildly amused that this was the same person who had been his personal body guard for five years. _Taking orders from Crabbe! Whatever is the world coming to? _Draco watched in awe as Crabbe tapped on a bookcase three times on one book then six on another and the bookcase swung open revealing a room. Slowly they both walked in, the entrance swinging closed behind them.  
So, I've been thinking about writing an article on how to piss of the Dark Lord in 10 seconds, and I thought I could come to you for advice.  
~~~  
She had gone to him every time in desperation; she could not help herself. He was evil. Or at least evil enough that she could find some comfort in being used by him. _And he did. _She thought bitterly to herself. _I let him use me. I begged him to use me. _Tears poured down her face for what seemed like the millionth time. Only this time someone saw and came to her rescue.  
Are you all right? He asked wrapping his arms around her. It was the second time that he had been there when she had broken down. This time she decided to tell him her story.


End file.
